


Crimes of Grindelwald One-Shots Collection

by FelicityDanvers



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityDanvers/pseuds/FelicityDanvers
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein
Kudos: 4





	1. Saving Grace

This was the only way. She knew she had to keep Tina, Jacob, and Newt safe as best she could, she knew that they could take care of themselves, but this was the only way to get on the inside of Grindelwald’s plans, get him to trust her and take him down from the inside.  
Yes, she might die tonight. But she knew that she was the only one who could trick him, convince him she had really switched sides. Anyone that was going to join him had to be convincing. He has to believe it. And she’s the only one who can do it, she’s the only one who can fool him.  
Grindelwald thinks that he’s invincible, that his weak and feeble shield of Occumency would be able to keep her out. He thinks that she is someone who can be manipulated, played with, discarded. He thinks that she’s disposable, that Jacob isn’t useful or needed, that Tina has no potential and that she’s violent and a murderer, that Newt is nothing but a pawn. He’s wrong, they’re all so much more than that, and she was going to be the one to show Grindelwald that.  
Jacob’s final cries to her rang through her head. “You’re crazy.”  
Crazy  
Crazy  
Crazy  
CRAZY  
Maybe she was, maybe this was insane, but she had to do it. She meets his eyes and knows that he means it. The words he hadn’t spoken aloud before but did now. She looks at her sister and sees her heartbreak, feeling her own heart shatter as well. Three more steps, two more. She steels herself against the flames.  
Queenie Goldstein stepped into the bright blue flames, letting out a scream of anguish as she did so. She focused on the thought that she actually supported him. Terrified that the flames were going to consume her.  
“Queenie!” Tina’s cry carried over the room, worry ringing in every letter, and Queenie choked back a sob and another scream. Reminding herself that she was doing this for her sister, for Jacob, for Newt, and the rest of the people she knew and cared for.  
She crossed the last of the flames and walked towards Grindelwald. He held out a hand and she took it, stealing her features and letting a mask fall over her. Now she wants to join Grindelwald, she really does, because she knows that that is the only way to save them.  
Stealing one last glance at her sister, who would probably never forgive her, Queenie closed her eyes and lifted her head to the ceiling, with one thought on her mind I’m sorry Tina, please forgive me. and let the black and white smoke whisk her away into the uncertain future that awaited her.


	2. Buying Time

She knew that if she got near the flames that they would encircle her and kill her, quickly but very painfully. But she cast the spell against Grindelwald anyway, knowing that she was about to be killed, but she hoped that she’d be able to protect Theseus and Newt from the flames and the monster that had created them.   
She felt guilty for what she was about to do, she could tell that Newt was friends with the blonde woman who had joined up with Grindelwald, but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t, live knowing that she could’ve protected them in some way, even if it meant sacrificing herself.   
That's when the idea struck her. Fake her death, for now anyway. Make Grindelwald think that he had gotten rid of her, he saw her as a threat. Her and the blonde, that’s why he had gone to those lengths to recruit them both.   
The blue flames encircled her just as she had predicted. She turned to Theseus and Newt. “I love you.” Even she wasn’t sure which of them she spoke the words to, deep down she loved them both. And she allowed the flames to burn away at her skin for some time, the pain was unbearable, but she took it anyway knowing that this would buy them all the time she could. After a few moments, she dropped to the ground and disapparated. Headed for the only place she could think of, Leta Lestrange disappeared, not sure herself what she would do next, but knowing that Grindelwald would never see her coming.


	3. Betrayal

“Queenie!” she screamed her sister’s name, her heart shattered as her baby sister crossed the line of blue flames over to Grindelwald’s side. She stood her ground, she couldn’t break down now, later when she was done saving the rest of the world, who had no idea anything was going on. It hurt, seeing her sister scream at Jacob to go with her, but didn’t even so much as look at her own sister. She supposed it made sense, she had left her little sister alone. Told her that she couldn’t be with a no-maj and when she hadn’t listened she’d pretty much shut Queenie out.   
The blue flames continued to spread across the area and she backed up a few steps as more people submitted themselves to Grindelwald’s cause. She barely took in Grindelwald leaving the circle of flames and approach Leta. “No.” she muttered, she couldn’t take another betrayal. First her sister and then Leta, who she didn’t even know that well, but. No, wait, she wasn’t going to do it. A greenish jet of light flew from the tip of Leta’s wand, and another, followed by a third, but the flames were closing in on her. She could only watch as the flames drew closer, Theseus began to shout throwing spell after spell at the flames but to no avail. The flames began to burn away at Leta.   
“I love you.” The words seemed to carry over the entire area. Theseus screamed as Leta died, but something seemed off, there was a crack, like disapparation. But she must have imagined it. The rest of the chaos seemed to be a blur that is until she finally managed to escape to a bedroom to retire for the night.   
Only then would Tina Goldstein let the sobs rake her body as she cried for her sister, for Leta, for Jacob, Theseus, and Newt. The world was cruel, Tina knew that. She had learned it from a rather young age when dragon pox took her parents, but she never thought that she’d lose her sister.   
As her sobs eventually slowed she steeled herself, convinced herself that cold hard determination and strength could help her get her sister back. But even as the sobs slowed, the tears continued to pour down her face, she didn’t bother to hold it back. She was going to get her little sister back, no matter what it took.


End file.
